How to Save a Life
by Future Wind
Summary: Ram is arrested for a certain crime, and Neptune goes to see her to try and get her freedom. Rated T for content.
1. Chapter 1

How to Save a Life

Chapter 1.

* * *

The Temperature was mild in Planeptune on the Sunny day of April 5th. No-one really kept an eye on the year though... Time flew by so quick.

Neptune walked into Planeptune's central police station.

Confused at first, she looked to the officer. "Who's in here? And for what reason?"

The officer looked to Neptune. "Ah, Lady Purple Heart, we caught one of the White Sister's after she murdered RED last week."

Neptune blinked in partial confusion. One of the White Sisters? Nah, couldn't be! Why would, more to the point - How, would Rom OR Ram cause this kind of thing?

"Let me see her."

"By your orders."

Neptune followed the officer into the police station and to the cell. She looked into the cell through the window thanks to a footstall and saw Ram staring at the wall looking very sorry for herself.

'Silly girl...' Neptune sighed. "I'll go and talk to her, you got the keys to the cell?"

The officer rose an eyeridge at Neptune. "I don't think you should go near her. We were about to deportate her back to Lowee with no chance of coming back."

Neptune looked at the officer. "Look, I know that girl in there. She would never put her foot out of line. Further, if and when Blanc or me hears about this kind of thing - One of us ends up down here faster then normal. Just be thankful its me and not Blanc."

The officer nodded. "Fine."

Opening the cell, Ram didn't look to see who came in as Neptune stepped in and stood at the front of the cell, just within reach of the officer (Just in case really).

"Hey kiddo."

Ram looked to Neptune, and it hit Neptune like a ton of breaks, she looked VERY sad. "Hi Auntie..."

Neptune offered a small smile. "I heard about what happened." She walked in and sat down not far away from Ram. "Wanna tell me what you think happened?"

"It was stupid." Ram sighed. "I went running across the forests, along the top with RED in the highest branches. Soon enough, she trips and I turn around to try and get her when she falls. I jump out of the tree to try to get there before her and...Well..." She sniffed. "I ended up landing on her, breaking her back and neck at the same time."

Neptune nodded several times. "Sounds like you've had a bad time lately. Hey, have you called Blanc?"

Ram looked at Neptune with a look of melancholy. "You think I'll call Blanc after something like this? No Way."

Neptune rose her eyes to the ceiling and back to Ram again. "I figured you'd say that."

"Added to that, she probably doesn't want to see me now..."

Neptune bit her lower lip. "That's probably true, in your world I mean."

Ram tilted her head to Neptune. "What do you mean? I killed someone Neptune... I KILLED someone!"

Neptune nodded. "I get it, I get it! Look, if there's nothing you can do about it now, think about how to make things a little better. RED's parents don't know where she is, she got amancipated a long time ago. If you want someone to live with... Come and live with us. I'm sure Junior wouldn't mind." She saw Ram shake her head. "Well, the offers there just in case, alright Kiddo?"

Ram nodded. "I know... Thanks Nep..."

Neptune smiled warmly at her. "From the looks of it, I'd say you need to cry. Give it awhile in that emotion and I'll be back. Probably with Blanc hot on my heels."

Ram giggled sadly. "Thanks."

Neptune nodded as she put a hand on Ram's shoulder, making the white sister begin to cry. "Look at you, you little mess. I'll see what I can do regarding the charges. Just...Take it slow. Not easy, just slow. You need to."

Neptune let go of Ram's shoulder as Ram put both her hands on her face and began to cry seemingly endlessly. Neptune turned and headed out of the cell and looked to the officer.

"I'd like to see the charges."

Officer Brightenbeck nodded her head. "Sure thing, Lady Purple Heart. I'll send the warrant to your office."

Neptune nodded and headed out of the police station, heading for the Basilicom.

[Later That Day - Planeptune Basilicom]

Neptune walked into the lounge part of the Basilicom where she lived with Nepgear and Histoire and looked to her work desk. There was one piece of work to be done. Nepgear must have done the rest.

Neptune walked over and sat down. "Lets see..." She felt her breath get caught in her throat.

/Warrant for execution of White Sister - Ram/

Neptune felt her collar get extremely hot as she felt anger build up very quickly, immediately getting out her decline stamp and hit it so hard on the paper that it almost made the stamp snap in half/Shake the desk.

Nepgear had only just walked into the living room with tea and biscuits when she saw, Neptune, almost ready to tear a Fenrir's head clean off of its own shoulders, then use it as a decorative ornament.

Nepgear gulped. "Sister? Are you okay?"

Neptune looked to Nepgear. "I'm...I'm..." Neptune sighed. "I'm okay. It's just there was a warrant to kill..." She trailed off.

"Kill...Who?" Nepgear gasped at first but allowed Neptune to continue.

"R...R...Ram."

Nepgear's eyes widened at first as did Histoire's who had just arrived. "That's awful Neptune."

"You don't need to tell me twice Histy."

"So... What are you going to do about it Neptune?"

Neptune looked to Nepgear. "Simply put? I'm going to adopt Ram."

"But she's the twin-candidate for Lowee...You can't-"

Neptune looked to Histoire next. "Tough. I can't and I won't allow them to kill or even execute Ram over this. It sounds like an accident. So, that, is what, I'm going to rule it as."

Neptune pulled out her elict and stamped on the declined paper to refuse and rebut the order.

Histoire sighed and shook her head. "I sure hope your right about this Neptune."

Neptune nodded.

Nepgear bit her lower lip. "I sure hope the people who want this don't come after us as well..."

Neptune looked to Nepgear. "Enough please Gear. I'll chat to you later." She sighed and looked to the window, "I'm going for a walk." She stood up and walked towards the elevator when Histoire AND Nepgear stood in front of her. Well, Histoire hovered.

Histoire immediately looked very stern at Neptune. "We can't let you go out when you're thinking like this - Your judgement is clouded."

Nepgear offered a sad smile in almost...Similar way. "I'm sorry."

Neptune shook her head. "I need a break. Let me have a break."

"No."

Neptune lowered her head so her eyes were covered. "If that's the way it has to be..." She turned around and before Nepgear or Histoire could do anything she had raced out towards the balcony, jumping into the sky and transforming - Heading in a certain direction:-

Lowee.

* * *

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

How to Save a Life

Chapter 2.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Planeptune's central police station, in one of the cells, sat Ram and written on her cell door was:- Lowee White Sister 1 of 2.

Ram hadn't stopped crying, instead starting to wail, as she carried on and on as all of her emotions hit her.

A memory of RED's last words to her echoed in her head:-

'/**_Don't worry Ram... It's not going to be a problem, just say it was an accident. I should know better then to be on tree's...I'm just sorry your life is going to look bad now..._**/'

Ram had ran away that day... But had RED survived somehow? Ram wasn't sure...

Knock. Knock.

Ram glanced at the door. "_Go away_!" She half screamed, looking at her hands again, this time trembling. "I'm **not** even worth saving..."

"Ummm..._Sis_? You in here?"

Ram sighed and looked at the door again. "R-R-Rom? What are you..." She sighed, casting her eyes away - aiming at the floor instead. "What are you doing here?" She mumbled.

Rom nodded at the officer who handed a key to her. Rom walked in slowly. "I came here... To see you."

Ram closed her eyes as the pain of what she done echoed in her head while the suffering of Rom having to see her in a police cell was getting into her head as well, making her headache worse.

"Why... I did something horrible..."

Rom took in an uneasy breathe which Ram heard. Ram knew that kind of breathe - It was normally one when Rom was nervous or had something VERY important to say but didn't know how to say it.

Ram looked to her twin. "What is it?"

Rom held up the key the officer gave her and half smiled with a slightly teary complextion on her face. "I organised to have you freed. You're gonna come with me to Lowee. We're talking to Blanc-"

Ram looked both glad but then horrified at what Rom had told her. "Wait, wait, wait. SIS knows about this!? How?"

Rom nodded. "I told her. You just have to come with me and-"

Ram smacked her head against the wall she was leaning on and started to cry again. "I can't..."

Rom knew this side of Ram - When she got like this - It would be hard to get her to understand her point of view. So, instead she stamped her feet, one at a time. "You listen here! We, ARE, going back. And you WILL speak to Blanc about this! If it hadn't been for Auntie Neptune, you wouldn't have been freed so-"

Ram cut her off. "Neptune...?"

Rom walked into the cell and put the key away as she did so, placing a hand on Ram's shoulder. "It's fine already. Come on. We can go home."

Ram smiled melancholy as she suddenly sprang up and hugged her twin. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Rom!"

Rom nodded with a smile and hugged her sister as the officer at the cell door held it open for them.

_**[Later that day...]**_

Blanc put some papers into her desk and looked at Neptune. The pair were sitting down having a drink of Green Tea while Blanc was organising her papers, specifically - Ram's release papers.

Hey, word travelled swiftly, 'specially if Neptune was involved!

"This one almost got away from us. One candidate in prison is nothing compared to what I would have had to go through had it been me who accidently killed RED."

Neptune whistled. "Not quite. Gear found her earlier from what my N-Gear says. She's in critical condition in hospital. Just about alive... Had Gear not got there in time, RED would be quite literally dead."

Blanc sighed and shook her head. "What a day. Neptune?"

"Yes Blanny?"

"You've completed your task for today, yes?"

"Yes. And?"

"Go home."

"But Blanc!"

"No, go home. I have to greet Ram when she gets back. Go."

"Alright, thanks for the tea."

"Mmm"

Neptune stood up and left the Lowee Basilicom as she transformed into Purple Heart and took off into the sky, she could have sworn she saw Rom and Ram fly past her...

* * *

One more chapter? Possibly... There has to be an epilogue right? xD


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue

How to **Save** a Life

Chapter 3 + Epilogue

* * *

Ram flew very quietly behind Rom as the pair eventually landed in front of the Loweean Basilicom. Ram was reluctant to follow her twin as they landed, choosing instead to land a few meters away from Rom. They looked rather odd, standing separately but... Sometimes it was needed.

Rom turned around and gave Ram a questioning look. "Aren't you coming in?" She offered a smile and a hand to Ram who stepped back one step. Rom's smile turned into a reassuring one. "It's going to be okay. I'm sure Sis won't be mad."

Ram looked down and heaved a heavy sigh. "I wish that were the case, Rom. But facts are facts, I killed RED so I shouldn't be allowed in... I just... I don't know how to say thank you, I suppose."

Rom's reassurance turned into a melancholy smile which reflected one of history but, even that changed to a warm smile just as quickly. "You know something?"

Ram blinked and looked up at Rom. "No..." She shook her head. "What?" Ram stepped slightly closer to Rom who fidgeted on the spot.

"I know my feelings will never change. No matter what happens. And as long as Blanc thinks this, I will too. Actually... I think this anyway."

Ram was confused. "You'll get angry very quickly?"

Rom shook her head with disbelief evident on her facial features. "You really are dense."

"H-Hey! No fair! I'm not the one trying to convince someone to go and be put on trial!"

Rom was about to answer when the Basilicom's doors opened, someone stepped out, stepping just about near Rom.

"Who says you will be put on trial? I didn't."

Rom nodded her head at the situation that Ram was now faced with. "See Ram? I care, and Blanc does too. We...We..."

Blanc cleared her throat for both of the twins to look at her. "I don't say this often. Because it goes without saying, but I do love you both. I would NEVER want to see you in prison or worse. Had it not been for Neptune, I probably would need more power then I currently have to get you free."

Ram's eyes widened. She had been hit with a shocker but it was gonna get more shocking for the White Sister.

Rom smiled warmly and walked towards her twin, slowly taking her hand in hers. Ram looked at her. "Why are you..."

Rom put a finger to Ram's lip which silenced her twin. "The reason is - We love you Ram. I'm sure that's what Blanc is saying and I... I may not be into all that stuff that Nepgear and Uni are, but, this is pure and unconditional. You don't have to love us back; but you can't get away from us!" Rom giggled as she tugged Ram towards the Basilicom.

Blanc nodded, careful not to let her hat fall off her head. "Come on. Let's get you inside. It's going to be cold tonight and you both need a bath because of the flying and the forest walk you went on Ram."

Ram slowly let her head go back and forth in a nod as both of the twins followed Blanc back into the Basilicom.

Secretly, high in the clouds but low enough to see was Purple Heart. Well, she had changed back to Neptune but she was floating to see how it would go.

Neptune offered a warm smile of her own as her eyes also echoed her warm feelings for the Loweean group. "I'm glad they're okay." Her N-Gear started to rumble so she answered it. "Hello? Hello? Nepgear? What's up?"

Nepgear's voice came through a few moments later - "RED's out of hospital. The Doctors said she was okay, no broken bones. Although, I'd suggest keeping her away from Lowee for awhile... Especially the Virtua Forest. I dunno how we can do that..."

Neptune hummed and then smirked. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

Neptune nodded. "Have IF ban her from leaving Planeptune. House arrest if needsbe. We can talk about it later. I'll be home soon. Just gonna stop by Lastation and pick up some supplies... Including your birthday present, Gear."

Neptune heard Nepgear go; HAAAA! As she often did when she was suprised.

Neptune giggled. "Alright Nepgear, I'll see you soon. Tell Histy, I'll do some work when I get back. Provided I have some pudding on the table." She hung up just as Nepgear was going to say something else but cut her off.

Neptune put her N-Gear away and shook her head with a smile. "I'll tell Blanc in an e-mail later that RED's okay... Hopefully that should make Ram feel better." She turned in the skies above Lowee and flew forwards towards Lastation, the home of Black Sister... and her "tease machine", otherwise known as Noire.

**[Epilogue]**

Three Months have passed since that date.

Blanc relyed the information to Ram about RED's state and that she was recovering at home, under house arrest by IF. Ram had initially wanted to go and see her but was advised she would be better of staying at home in Lowee for now. Ram didn't REALLY want to but accepted the advice, especially considering what had happened.

Rom had made Ram a cake with Mina's help. It looked like Blanc's head but after the twins were done... The kitchen looked like Ram's bedroom - Messy but tidy after awhile.

Neptune had done tons of work as her role as CPU with Nepgear going back and forth to Lastation to try and convince Uni to tell her what her birthday present was. All she got was, "ENOUGH NEPGEAR! Get out! Before I throw you out! All this harrassing is gonna drive me insane! It's not like I want you to stay here forever its just... ARGH!" - So, she left Uni alone for awhile. Their on good terms now.

RED had gotten the shock of her life when IF put her under house arrest, initially. After awhile though, the two had gotten closer due to being in each other's face almost 24/7 but... IF let her go to the nearby park under supervision. Never quite sure when RED would make a break for it in chase of a "Wifey", someone she wanted to have a close link to... Which IF always reminded RED that IF herself was RED's number 1 and should stay that way. For the time being anyway.

And so life goes on in Gamindustri. Vert's still playing 4GO for some reason... Chika got some time with her, even if it was just to deliver snacks at midnight... Gust made an appearance on 5PB's concert hall once, as a business manager, but that's about all anyone's heard from little Gust for awhile now.

**Bonus Scene:-**

(Lowee. Ram's room.)

Ram leaned back in her recliner chair in her bedroom as she thought about the last four months forth of adventures and issues, softly humming quietly to herself. "Sometimes... I'm glad things turned out the way they have."

Knock Knock.

Ram turned to the door. "Yeah?"

"It's me Ram. Can I come in?"

"Neptune?" Ram blinked, instantly standing up and nodded. "Of course!"

Neptune opened the door and walked in. "Mind if I sit down?" Ram nodded so Neptune sat down. "Alright, come in already you two!"

Ram blinked. "Two?" She slowly sat back down.

IF walked in with RED in tow. Ram almost froze up but offered a tearful smile. "Hey RED! I thought you were dead!"

RED looked Ram with a playful glint in her eye. "You think you can kill me THAT easily? I'm a wifey hunter and monster killer with a yo-yo! You better be careful!" She giggled.

Ram giggled also - Seeing the funny side. "What brings you here?"

RED pointed to Neptune who cleared her throat. "Well, errrr, see that's where its hard for me. RED can't live in anywhere that's full of danger without an escort. So, I talked it through with flatty Blanc... And... She seemed to like the idea of you two looking after each other once in awhile, what do you think?"

IF thought carefully but then nodded.

Ram nodded rapidly. "Sure, I don't mind. I'm just glad you're fine now RED."

RED nodded. "Wanna go play?"

"In the snow?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm game!" Ram giggled, bouncing out of her chair and racing out of the room... Grabbing RED by her hand as she did so.

RED yelped as she pulled outside to play in the snow, just outside the Basilicom.

Neptune stood up slowly. "Alright, Iffy? You gonna stay?" She blinked.

IF nodded slowly. "I'd better." She sighed. "No telling what RED or Ram will do if I'm not there to supervise... Ugh, did you HAVE to put in the Guild request to look after her?"

Neptune smirked as she walked out of the room - Followed by IF. "You're being _**paid**_, aren't you?" Something about her remark, made IF think of Purple Heart. She wasn't sure what it was... Maybe Neptune was learning to be more like Purple Heart or something? Who knew...

But one things for sure.

Through everything that had been said and done - Ram was alive and so was RED.

And that's what really counts.

**[The End]**

* * *

A/N [Authors/Note] - And that's that, but I'll say this:- "A warm smile is the universal language of kindness. by William Arthur Ward" - the reason I say this is because no matter how awful life feels, no matter how bad it gets, no matter how much rubbish is thrown your way... If you smile or if someone is smiling at you, you are inadvertantly giving life (and each other) another chance.

Never give up. That's what you need. A never give up and a Can-do attitude. Keep it going authors! ;D

How to Save a Life.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

Started in April 2nd 2019 - Finished 17th July 2019. Four months... Just like the Epilogue.

Hope you enjoyed.

Take care, later!


End file.
